powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Dustin Brooks
"Power of Earth!" Waldo "Dustin" Brooks is the Yellow Wind Ranger of the Ninja Storm Rangers. History Dustin is the "comic book geek" of the Wind Rangers, and was a fan of previous Rangers, who were considered urban legend by ninjas. He is somewhat naive and gullible, but has a heart of gold. He has extreme skills with motocross, and works at the bike store Storm Chargers. In the beginning of the series, before becoming a Ranger, he was at the low end of the class at the Wind Ninja Academy. When Lothor captured the academy and its students, Dustin was of the three remaining students left. Early on, his teammates questioned his dedication when he spent too much time with Blake and Hunter Bradley, who turned out to be the evil Thunder Rangers. Dustin proved himself worthy of being a Ranger, again and again. Dustin was happy when Blake and Hunter turned out to be allies and welcomed Cam to the team as the Green Samurai Ranger. Dustin thought Marah, Lothor's evil niece was turning good and trusted her to help the team defeat Lothor. She ended up betraying him and Dustin felt used, though she seemed to truly develop feelings for the Yellow Ranger. On one instance, Dustin switched placed with Sensei on accident. Luckily, it was temporary. Dustin, along with Shane and Tori found out that they were destined to take place in an ultimate battle with Lothor. He used is Earth powers to expel Lothor to the Abyss of Evil (after Lothor took his Ranger powers). Dustin then graduated from the Wind Academy and stayed on as an instructor. By the end of the series, Dustin has grown and matured a lot, but his personality remains much the same. Dino Thunder When Lothor broke out of the Abyss, Dustin temporarily became evil alongside his teammates. They battled the Dino Rangers, but are set free by their comrades. The Ninja and Dino Rangers then team up to do battle with Lothor and Mesogog's combined forces, with Dustin teaming up with the Blue Dino Ranger Ethan James. Afterwards, the Wind Rangers lose their powers for good, leaving things to the next generation. Super Megaforce Dustin and the other Ninja Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Ninja Powers Due to their Ninja training, The Wind rangers have several special powers common to ninjas, them being: *'Superhuman Speed': Due to their Ninja training, Dustin and his teammates can move faster than the eye can see, often used in high speed rush attacks. *'Enhanced Agility': Dustin and his team mates can leap higher than an average person. *'Stealth': Dustin and his team mates can evade detection by normal persons. *'Mind Block': Dustin and his team mates can focus his inner energies to resist mental attacks and manipulation. *'Earth Manipulation: '''Dustin is cable of entering the ground to move and fight, as well as spilt into two separate fighters. Yellow Wind Ranger {C}As the Yellow Earth Ranger, Dustin has ninja powers of Earth. As such, he is capable of fighting underground and moving through the earth. He can also split into two fighters. Arsenal *Wind Morpher *Laser Blaster **Ninja Sword *Lion Hammer *Ninja Glider *Tsunami Cycle Zords *Lion Zord *Ram Hammer *Leo Laser Ranger Key The '''Yellow Wind Ranger Key' is Dustin's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Gia Moran (Super Megaforce Yellow) who uses it to fight as the Yellow Wind Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Wind Rangers and the Thunder Rangers while fighting Tentacus. Gallery Prns-yellowf.png|A female version of the Yellow Wind Ranger suit as seen in Super Megaforce. Notes *Dustin is the second male Yellow Ranger in the Power Rangers series, but is the first human male Yellow Ranger. The first male Yellow Ranger was Tideus (Yellow Alien Ranger). **Dustin is also the first Yellow to match his Sentai counterpart's gender since Ashley Hammond; the previous four were males in Sentai and female in Power Rangers. *Dustin's real name is Waldo. *Dustin first hinted at the idea of a Green Ranger being in the series in Episode 11 when he said, "Maybe we can trade him in for a new Ranger. Maybe a green one." *Dustin's airheadedness contrasts with his Sentai counterpart, Kouta Bitou, who was more mature and a strict planner. If anything, Dustin is similar to Shane's counterpart, Yousuke Shiina. See Also Category:Wind Rangers Category:Ninja Rangers Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Earth-elemental PR Ranger